A Day at the Beach
by bobbiinlove
Summary: Naley, One Shot. In epsisode 1.11, Nathan and Haley skip school to go to the beach house. But what would happen if Dan didn't catch them. This is how I think the day should have played out. fluffy.


**A Day at the Beach**

**written by: bobbiinlove**

**Summary:** One Shot. What if Dan had never caught Haley and Nathan at the beach (epsisode 1.11)? This is how I feel the day might have played out.

**Characters:** Haley James, Nathan Scott

**Couples:** Naley

**Rating:** T

**A Day at the Beach**

"Are we trying to get killed?" Haley slurred, taking a sip from her blue plastic cup. It had been an hour, even though it felt like longer, since she and Nathan had skipped their English class, stole a car from Dan Scott Motors, and driven all the way to the Scott family beach house. And in that hour, both Nathan and Haley had managed to drink _way_ too much and become_ very_ drunk.

"I told you my dad's in Charlotte, it's okay." Nathan said. He took a half full bottle full of Vodka and continued to pour the clear liquid into his own blue plastic cup. "I have never seen you like this."

Haley smiled deviously, she leaned forward, "Now you have." Soon her lips crashed with his and they shared a kiss that was so full of passion. Soon both irrupted into a fit of laughter against each others lips.

"Let's go inside." Nathan suggested.

"Okay." Haley agreed. Nathan helped her to her feet and she wobbled slightly. That's when she got an idea. "But first."

"Hales?"

Without warning Haley slapped Nathan hard in the shoulder and shrieked, "You're it!" Soon Haley bolted down the beach and Nathan sprung into action. Haley's small body was full of alcohol which made it hard for her to run. Nathan's body, bigger, stronger, and more tolerant to the booze, was able to keep his balance. He easily caught up with his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. Giggles escaped her throat as she tried to break free.

"You know, you shouldn't slap me Hales." Nathan whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine "You could have permantely damaged my basketball dribbling arm."

"It's not like you were that good anyways." Haley joked back. Nathan's face filled with mock hurt and then his lips formed a smirk.

"You know Haley James, you are going to pay for that." He smiled and began to tickle her. Haley's laughs came softly and soon got even louder. She fell to the ground and Nathan fell down on top of her, never taking his hands off of her sides, tickiling her uncontrollably.

"Nath-Nate-Nathan ple-please-sto-st-STOP!" Haley begged.

"Not until you take it back."

"Never!" She screamed.

"Alright, your choice." Nathan tickled her even harder before she began to gasp for air.

"Okay, okay." he stopped and stood up. "Got ya!" She screamed. She broke free into a run again but this time she didn't get very far. Nathan picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"No, Nathan, put me down."

"I warned you Hales. Now be ready to pay the price." he reached the waters edge. "One...Two..."

"Nathan you either put me down or I will never, EVER, kiss you again."

Nathan stopped in his tracks. "Now, Hales, that's just the alcohol talking, you could never mean that."

"Oh, but I totally mean it. I get even the slightest drop of water on my clothes and you'll be kissing your pillow for the next six months."

Nathan finally surrendored and put her down. She straightened her clothes. "Thank you." she said. She looked up at Nathan and he still had that smirk on his face, the smirk that always made her laugh.

"Nathan?" she asked timidly. Before she knew what hit her, she was in Nathan's arms and was submerged in water. She stood up and wiped water from her face, looking around for Nathan. Finally, his head popped up.

"Nathan!" she squealed.

"Sorry Hales, I had to."

"Why?" Haley asked annoyed.

"Because you look so hot soaking wet."

Haley smiled and Nathan came closer until their bodies were touching. He leaned towards her, their lips inches from each others, but Haley pulled away.

"I warned you."

Haley stood up and headed off towards shore. Nathan followed and walked beside her, reaching for her hand. They walked slowly back to the eyes, in silence, but a comfortable silence. Each of them enjoying each others company.

The couple reached a set of stairs and just as Haley was going to walk up them, Nathan stopped her.

"Nathan?" Haley asked confused. Nathan squatted so her back was down to her level.

"Hop on."

"Nathan." she said timidly.

"Hop.On." he said with mock forcefullness.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yep."

"One...Three...Five!" With all her might, Haley jumped on top of Nathan's back. He slowly made his way up the stairs.

"Woah, slow."

Nathan laughed and continued to trudge up the stairs, his back slowly breaking, and finally he reached the living room. He came upon a couch and dumped her off on it. She landed on her back forcefully and then someone plopped off of the couch onto the floor on her stomach.

"Ow." she managed to utter. Nathan continued to laugh.

"You want some help?" He asked, taking some of the wood next to the fire place.

"No, just leave me here."

Nathan just smiled as he lit the fire and waited as it warmed up. Haley was still laying there, her breathing had evened out. Nathan walked over and sat on the couch above her, watching her sleeping figure. He laid on the couch on his stomach and with his free hand, he slowly rubbed circles on her back. He remembered the fun they had that day and how happy he's was being with her. That was the first time it actually clicked in his head. He was falling for her...and fast.


End file.
